La Primera Palabra de Kiara
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Los temores a que algo pueda sucederle a una pequeña niña pueden conmocionar al Santuario entero.


La primera palabra de Kiara.

por Aither

Templo de Aries.

-Lo digo en serio, niño, Aléjate!- > Aither malhumorado, toma a Kiara en sus brazos y la aleja del niño de algunos meses pero apariencia de 3 años que miraba a su hija insistentemente; pasa a la sala, donde Kiki platica con Psique y Neko, al fondo se puede ver a Cadey quien intenta zafarse desesperadamente de Lorien, mientras Saga sólo ríe, Aither se sienta a su lado, y ve con desprecio que Kuroi lo ha seguido.

- GGhh!- Aither con cara de pocos amigos.

-El averno está delicioso en esta época del año y... ¿algún problema Aither?- Neko confundida.

-Sabes que vos sois bienvenida cuando quieras, pero... ¿tienes que traer a Kuroi?

-AITHER!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kiki y Psique. ÒÓ

-?... es que... ha crecido demasiado y... sigue mucho a Kiara... y... bueno...

-Imaginas demasiadas cosas- Kiki sonriendo

-¿Crees?... (comunicación vía cosmos) te recuerdo que Kiara es hija de la diosa de la seducción, y la mamá de Kuroi ha sido nombrada la más pervertida en varias ocasiones...

-Oo Gulp!

-Kiara también ha crecido bastante- Neko retomando la conversación- ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra?

-O.o... ¿Primer palabra?- Psique preocupada- ... por Ares, lo había olvidado.

- Nuestra niña aún es muy pequeña para eso- nn Aither & Kiki.

- Pero si ya tiene... hum... 10 meses¿no?

- Aja, aja!

- Muchachos, les tengo una mala noticia...

-Kiara debió de haber hablado desde hace ya varios meses- Psique cabizbaja- Alexer dijo su primera palabra a los 6 meses.

-ºº! Y ahora?...

-¿Eso significa que...?

-No significa nada!- gritó Neko, evitando que Kiki y Aither entraran en pánico- sólo debemos pensar por qué aún no habla.

-Tal vez es por que su mami se murió cuando nació (1).

-PSIQUE!

-¿Qué¿qué dije?

--!

-Olvídalo¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Para que los loros aprenden a hablar se les repite mucho una palabra.

-ESTAS COMPARANDO A NUESTRA HIJA CON UN LORO!- Aither, Kiki y Psique furiosos.

-A mi me parece lógico- Saga recargado contra un pilar con los brazos cruzados (Nota de Psi: Babas>)

-No entrenaremos a mi hija como a un ave... tenemos que pedir consejo...

-Debe ser alguien sabio... –secundó Kiki a Aither-.

-Y confiable...

- Ay no... – Psique previendo a donde iba la discusión.

- Vamos con Saori!- Kiki y Aither gritan al unísono mientras salen corriendo hacia la cima de los doce templos... 15 segundos después, Kiki entra de nuevo en la habitación, toma a Kiara en sus brazos y vuelve a salir.

-Pues ya que... – Psique los sigue.

UUuu- Neko no dice nada y sale también

--Uu- Nos vamos a arrepentir... lo presiento.

-Espera Saga, no me dejes aquí, por favor, alguien regrese, quítenmela de encima.

-Míomiomiomiomiomiomio- Lorien feliz, cuando los demás niños se dan cuenta que todos los adultos se han ido, se abalanzan sobre Cadey.

En la casa de Tauro, Aldebarán ve pasar a toda velocidad a tan extraño grupo y se apresura a seguirlos, escenas similares ocurren en las casa siguientes, así que cuando finalmente llegan a la cámara del patriarca, hay todo un contingente de santos dorados tras de ellos.

-Necesitamos ver a Athena- gritó Kiki retomando el porte digno de un santo dorado.

-Er... ¿están seguros de querer seguir con esto, Shion es muy sabio, el podría ayudarnos.

-Pero Psi... es la diosa de la sabiduría en persona... o en diosa... arghhh, me he confundido.

-Pues esta reencarnación no nos ha salido muy sabia que digamos... –miradas de furia en general- ya, ya, que no he dicho nada...

-¿Para qué quieren ver a la diosa?- Shion se levantó de su trono y caminó hacia ellos.

-Queremos pedirle consejo- Aither impacientándose.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Saori sale de detrás de la cortina limpiándose las lagañas, tiene tubos puestos y una asquerosa masa verde le cubre el rostro- Shion, te dije claramente que no quería que nadie me... AAHHHHHH!

-AHHHHHH!- un grito ahogado secundó al de Saori, y todos vieron como Aphrodite caía desmayado.

-Pobre... ver así a Saori ha sido demasiado para él...

Shion, quien había entrado a la habitación junto con Saori, salió con la cabeza baja y un chichón tamaño familiar.

-La diosa los recibirá en cuanto esté presentable- anunció- er... ¿qué hacen todos ellos aquí?

-La la la

-Se nos pegaron en el camino

_Flashback, Casa de virgo._

Shaka meditando tranquilamente, Aither y Kiki pasan corriendo a toda velocidad.

-P..Pero ¿qué diablos hacen aquí?

-Maestro, tú vienes con nosotros.

-¿Psique?... arrghh, mi cabello, Suéeltameeeeee!

_Fin flashback_

> -Shaka.

-Bueno, bueno, Saori aún tardará todavía en salir así que... traten de no romper nada.

-Y ¿para qué quieren ver a Athena?

-Para perder el tiempo

-PSIQUE!

-Haya paz, Kiara aún no ha dicho su primer palabra y...

-Haberlo dicho antes, yo me encargo- Dokho arrogante.

-Tú, pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú?- Shaka adelantándose.

-A un lado, la niña requiere de un experto.

-¿Y ese eres tú, Aiolos?

-¡Ya sé lo que necesita!

-¿Qué pretendes?... Deathmask... no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija con ese esqueleto.

-¿Por qué no, nada como un buen susto para remediarlo.

-Ni que tuviera hipo!

-A ver Kiara, saca la lengua... hummm... no aquí no hay nada... tal vez... raro no le hallo nada malo a la niña.

-O.o No sabíamos que supieras medicina, Dokho.

-Ahora me toca a mí, -Shaka se acerca-lo único que necesita es alcanzar el Nirvana, cierra los ojos y concéntrate...

Plop general

-¡Ya basta!- ¿qué sucede aquí?- Saori entrando al salón, se puede ver un pintoresco cuadro de caballeros dorados detenidos in fraganti, cada uno lleva lo que creen necesario para ayudar a Kiara, esto incluye a un Aldebaran metido en una botarga de cierto dinosaurio morado, a un Shura y Mu preparando un espectáculo de marionetas; Aiolia ha traído su león para pasear a Kiara en él y Afrodita prepara alguna pócima de dudosa calidad con los pétalos de sus rosas (MWA JA JA JA).

-Kiara no ha aprendido a hablar y queremos ayudarla.

-Hum... eso sólo tiene una solución... seguramente algún dios maligno se ha apoderado de su voz, pero no te preocupes, me ofreceré como sacrificio para que Kiara pueda hablar.

o... Gracias oh, gran diosa!- Aither y Kiki con los ojos llorosos.

Shion se acerca y le susurra algo al oído

-Aunque también pueden intentar repetirle algunas palabras simples.

o Es una gran idea, gracias Saori!

¬¬ Se los dije... - Neko.

Santos dorados, tienen deberes que atender- habló Saori con voz imperiosa- ahora, volveré a mi cam... ejem... obligaciones.

Algunos minutos después, casa de Aries.

-Hora de irnos Cadey¿te divertiste con los niños?

-Divertirme?... esa niña! esa niñaaaa!- Cadey con cara de desquiciado huye desesperadamente de Lorien.

nn- Lorien.

Mientras, en la sala.

-Vamos mi niña¿puedes decir, mamá, di mamá- Psique.

-Dragón azulado, dragón azulado.- Aither saltando alrededor de la carreola de Kiara.

Mientras tanto, Kiki, quien se encuentra agazapado en un rincón los observa con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Déjenla de una buena vez- dijo Kiki- ya hablará ella cuando esté lista.

-Mamá, mamá!

-Dragón azulado, dragón azulado!

(Kiara pensando)- Lexes! Y ahora que hago?... me dan miedo... ayuda! -En un intento por escapar de los molestos padres, Kiara ve a Kiki y se acerca al borde que más la acerca a dónde él se encuentra, extiende sus brazos hacia él y...

-... kghh... kgh... ki.. ki

-Kiki, dijo Kiki!- Kiki brincando por todo el lugar.

ºº!... ¿QUE?- gritaron Aither y Psi al unísono

-ES TU CULPA DRAGÓN!

Kiki toma a Kiara en sus brazos y la lleva a su habitación; a sus espaldas, los embravecidos cosmos de Aither y Psique relampaguean amenazadores mientras chocan en un espectáculo que Kiara seguramente disfrutaría.

-Sin embargo, ha sido un día difícil y debes descansar- dice Kiki como si adivinará sus pensamientos, la besa en la frente y la acuesta en su pequeña cuna, la arropa bien- papi está orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña, buenas noches.

nn- Kiara.

Disponible sólo en el Santuario y zonas aledañas, después de las 10:00 de la noche cuesta sólo la mitad!

Nota del Autor.

(1) Es una larga... larga historia, como referencia sólo digamos que ... bueno, Kiara es hija de Kiki (discípulo de Mu), Aither (osease yo, santo del dragón, discípulo de Shiryu) y de Psique (hija de Ares y Afrodita, diosa de la seducción y un larga lista de títulos, reencarnaciones y dobles persoalidades más), cómo les dije, larga historia, próximamente subiré el fic.

La pareja de Psique es Saga, al que no le gustó mucha la idea de que Psique tuviera una hija de Kiki y mía, así que probablemente pronto estemos leyendo una Aithericidio.

Neko y Cadey son hermanos de Psique, son gemelos.

Espero que con esto haya quedado todo un poco más claro -sigh.


End file.
